<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talking to the Moon by Flowercurtain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521024">Talking to the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowercurtain/pseuds/Flowercurtain'>Flowercurtain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talking to the Moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinnamon rolls, Cooking, Cute, Dadko, Domestic Fluff, Dorky Zuko, Ember Island (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Momtara, Moon, Pining, Washing Dishes, Wholesome, Zuko and Katara being adorable, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, airtemple, angi kai, slow burn?, talks, the beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowercurtain/pseuds/Flowercurtain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Back in Caldera, at night when the stars would light up my room. I sat by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you. In hopes, you were on the other side. I know what I did in Ba Sing Se was horrible. I’ve regretted it every day since. I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>For a brief second the girl in the catacombs is staring at me. She’s quickly gone, replaced by the angry girl I betrayed. </p><p>---Inspired By Bruno Mars' song Talking to the Moon---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zutara - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talking to the Moon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Atla's characters this story is just for enjoyment purposes, nor do I own Bruno Mars' song (give it a listen it's really good!)  </p><p>Enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Looking at the Moon </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The moon is out but so is Katara. </p><p>“Are you really trying to capture Aang in the middle of the night?”</p><p> 	On cold nights the group sleeps in their rooms,  Katara had decided to take the room in front of mine to keep an eye on me. As if her death threat wasn’t enough. </p><p>I sigh, it’s too late for this. </p><p>“No, I’m not trying to kidnap the Avatar   , I’m going to the washroom.” I rub my face and turn away before she notices my blush. </p><p>Under the blanket she draped herself in, Katara’s wearing her white sarashi wraps, exposing her smooth skin. She trains in her sarashi wraps so it’s not the first time I’ve seen her in them but it’s still different. Now the purpose of their use is different. It’s nighttime. We’re alone.  It’s just different.  </p><p>I’m grateful for throwing on a shirt last minute before going out of my room.</p><p> </p><p>Her quiet footsteps follow my thoughts. “Why are you following me?” I ask.  </p><p>“It’s none of your concern Zuko.” She says my name as if it’s poison. Well, she’s not the first to have said my name with such disgust. </p><p> She catches up with me, walking side by side to my strides.</p><p>We’re forced to walk closer to each other as the hallway narrows. Don’t you just love air nomad architecture? Katara’s hair tickles my arm and I try not to shiver. She tries to create a larger gap between us but she doesn't have much space to work with. </p><p>We’re standing in front of the washroom door when I say, “Ladies first.” </p><p>She glares. I am certain if Katara could firebend I would be burning like a kabob. </p><p>“As if I’m going to listen to you,” she spits, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. </p><p>I rub my face, groaning. “Fine, I’ll go first then.” </p><p>As I am stepping in the washroom, in one fast unexpected motion Katara pushes me aside and the door is slammed into my face.  </p><p>I slide down the stone wall and sit on the cold floor. A few minutes later the door opens and I am greeted by her stoic expression. </p><p>When I’m done using the bathroom, a flicker of hope flutters in my chest thinking Katara’s waiting for me but she’s gone. </p><p>I walk down the empty halls without the presence of the waterbender. </p><p>…………….. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Being apart of the Group</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We’re sitting on the courtyard in a circle eating super. I’m wedged between Toph and Aang. Since my trip with the young monk, he’s been glued to my side. </p><p>“Sifu Hotman, how’s the soup.” He pats my back. </p><p>“Good.” A flicker of blue catches my attention. After serving everyone, Katara finally decides to sit and eat. She looks for an open spot in the tight circle. </p><p>“Hey, Katara come and sit here!” Aang waves at her. He scouts towards me to make space on his right and I tumble on Toph. </p><p>She punches my side. “Watch it Sparky.” “Sorry.” </p><p>Katara hasn’t swallowed her first spoonful of soup when Aang is already talking to her fast as a chicken cheetah. </p><p>“The food was really really good! You're a great cook Katara. The best! Isn’t she the best chef Zuko?” </p><p>I quietly nod, trying to hide behind his bald head. </p><p>“Thank’s Aang, you’re sweet.” She puts her hand on his shoulder and he glows. I try not to roll my eyes. </p><p>When she looks at Aang it's like she’s looking at a god. Which he kind of is. While she glares at me like mud stuck to her shoe. </p><p>I envy how the kid receives softs words and smiles. </p><p>One of us is the Avatar   , the savior of the world and the other one is a douchebag who betrayed her. So I guess I would glare at me too. </p><p>Most of the group has finished their food, their dishes laying in front of them but they’re all busy conversing with their neighbors. I’m the only one entertaining myself with my spoon and empty bowl, making swirls with the remainder of the soup clinging to the sides. </p><p>Toph is talking about mud pies with Pipsqueak. Across the circle, Theo and Sokka are bouncing off ideas about a new design for an air glider. </p><p>Beside me, Aang jumps and flies to join their conversation. </p><p>I mindlessly turn to my right and face a stone-cold look by the waterbender. I adjust my gaze back to my bowl. </p><p>She finishes her food and stands with a sigh. Katara’s always cooking, cleaning and taking care of everyone. She wakes up earlier than a waterbender should to make breakfast. Heals burns and cuts. Make’s lunch, cleans some more and then does the dirty laundry if there’s any. She gives Aang waterbending lessons and starts dinner.  And every night washes the dishes alone. No one really helps her. </p><p> </p><p>I pick up Toph and I’s dishes and stand up. “Would you want help with the dishes tonight?” </p><p>She scoffs, “ I don’t need your help. I don’t want the help of a traitor.” Katara snatches the bowls from my hand. </p><p>“That’s harsh Sugar Queen,” Toph quips. </p><p>“Toph stop picking your toes.” Katara turns away from me. </p><p>“You don’t understand the pleasure the art of toe picking creates,” Toph says going in between her toes with more detail.  Katara scrunches her nose disgusted, ready to lecture her but is interrupted by a whoosh. </p><p>The Avatar    flies across the circle. I mean,  Aang flies across the circle. Old habits die hard. </p><p>“I’ll help you Katara!” He flashes past the occupied kids, picking up their bowls and handing them to her.  </p><p>“Thanks, Aang.”  </p><p>Hands full, she walks away to wash them. Aang stays with the group telling stories, he doesn’t really help Katara. After a while, she comes back with a forgotten water stain on her tunic and sagging shoulders.</p><p>When Katara catches me staring, she shoots me scowl. Feeling bold I raise my eyebrow. She ignores me, instead sits beside her brother.  </p><p>I try to catch her gaze but she ignores me for the rest of the night. </p><p>It would be so easy to give up achieving the waterbender’s trust. I’m in good graces with Aang and I’m teaching him firebending. I’m following my destiny, her trust shouldn’t matter, but it does. It really matters. </p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Nightly Visits </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I’m finally on my bed when the door creaks. My hand is already under my pillow where my dagger hides but I see Katara’s wild hair and let go of the handle. </p><p>“Why are you still awake?” I let the question slip out, regretting it instantly as her frown deepens but she decides to answer me.</p><p>“It's a full moon,” I remember reading somewhere that full moons are waterbenders' monthly Sozin’s comets. </p><p>She halts in front of my bed. Why are you here, I want to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do it?” Huh? </p><p>“Oh umm well your dad didn’t deserve to be imprisoned and I just kinda helped Sokka. He was going to go either way so I tagged along. You know that’s all,” I stumble over my words.</p><p>Her fierce eyes study me, and she breathes out. </p><p>“Just because you're doing the right thing doesn’t mean I’m going to forgive you. I hate you.” </p><p>Gaining Katara’s forgiveness is going to be difficult but I’m not not going to give up. What I did under the catacombs was wrong. It’s one of my biggest regrets and I have a lot of regrets. </p><p>A gust of wind blows the curtains aside and makes Katara shiver. The moon’s light pours into my room, reflecting on her.</p><p>“Back in Caldera, at night when the stars would light up my room. I sat by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you. In hopes, you were on the other side. I know what I did in Ba Sing Se was horrible. I’ve regretted it every day since. I’m sorry.” </p><p>For a brief second the girl in the catacombs is staring at me. She’s quickly gone, replaced by the angry girl I betrayed. </p><p>“You disgust me.” She turns abruptly and walks away, leaving me with the winking stars and wrinkled sheets.</p><p>I strangle myself with my pillow</p><p> </p><p>……………..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Azula’s Visit</strong>
  </em>
  
</p><p>I don’t think twice, I just jump. </p><p>We’re tumbling and the temple is shaking. Katara is safe and under me when she yells, “What do you think you’re doing!” </p><p>“Saving you from rocks crushing you!” </p><p>“Well, thank’s.” </p><p> </p><p>I’m breaking through the air and the first person I see is the girl with curly hair and blue eyes. The first person I reach out to is Katara. She grabs my hand with a strong grip. When I’ve found my balance on Appa’s saddle she lets go of my hand like I’m burning coal. </p><p>We watch my sister’s fall. </p><p> </p><p>Azula lives. Of course, she does. </p><p>……………..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>After Yon Rha 

</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It’s nice knowing Katara doesn't want to kill me. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Well, doesn't want to kill me all the time. Katara hasn’t completely warmed up to me yet. She doesn’t smile at me the way she does at the rest of the group but she doesn't mind my presence. She snorts at my remarks and talks to me without glaring. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It’s Aang's last lesson of the day, he’s waterbending with Katara while Toph and I watch them. Katara passes Aang a stream of water and he twists it back to her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara is in her sarashi wraps as she always is when she trains. It shouldn’t matter, it really doesn’t but when some water splashed her stomach, I lose a portion of my sanity. I’m hypnotized by the bead of water rolling down her taut stomach, it’s embarrassing to admit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> I might be stupid but I’m not blind. I know my heart rate is racing. I hope Toph doesn’t make a big deal out of it but who am I kidding? </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, Sparky you have no idea how excited I am of how this is going to turn out.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What?”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aang and Katara walk towards us and I attempt to regulate my heart. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Sifu.” Aang bows in front of Katara and she gives him a warm smile, patting his cheek. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Toph punches my arm and before I get to ask her why she did it, the earthbender declares, “Twinkletoes I want to show you the slugsnails I found earlier.” The earthbender pulls on his arm.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I didn’t know Toph liked slugsnails. Does Ember Island even have slugsnails? </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aang looks at Katara longingly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Go go have fun, your session is finished,” his waterbending master shoos him away. Toph pulls Aang and he stumbles behind her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara and I are alone in the courtyard.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She eyes me up and down. I visibly gulp. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you want to spar?” She says it nonchalantly but I catch the twitch of her fingers. We haven't fought, no, sparred since we were on opposite sides of the war. I’m excited, to say the least. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Okay.” I take off my shirt and stand up. She blinks and gives me a challenging stare. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It begins. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Waterbenders fight better from afar, I know from experience. So my strategy is to get closer to Katara. She throws me water whips to keep the distance but I cut through them with my fire. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A few water orbs, fire bursts, and doges later, I have my opponent at arm's length. Her eyes are sharp and fast to analyze. Katara summons a gust of water, drenches me with vigor strength, slamming me to the ground and freezing me into place. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Before she can hit me with another attack, I melt the ice and pull her by the ankle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara yelps falling onto the puddle. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I push her down on the stone floor. I catch a shadow of a smile on her face. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We roll on the ground.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> 	I have the upper hand, being heavier than her and having more training in hand to hand combat but Katara doesn't give up, she never does. I was shocked when I saw Katara move the soldier's body on the ship but I shouldn't have been, Katara’s always been powerful.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We’re both breathing heavy, I’m holding her left arm, pressing it on the ground as an icicle pokes my neck.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Her hair became loose somewhere during our duel but now it’s pooled around her. She presses the ice harder against my skin as I hold a fireball over her head. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Not near her face, never her face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She’s wearing a genuine smile when I ask, “Tie?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Seems fair.” Her chest rises up and down. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I put out my fire while she melts her ice and drops it into the nearby fountain. When I let go of her wrist she grabs mine and pushes me hard,  on my back. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s for tying me up to a tree.” She thumps my chest and I can’t resist but to smile through the pain. “Now we’re fair.” Katara pulls me up. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I always thought you were powerful,” I let the words slip out of my mouth, regretting them instantly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Uh thank you?” She says warily at first but then her eyebrows shot up. Katara frowns. “Is that because of what I did on the ship?” She doesn’t look at me. We haven’t talked about it until now. She didn’t mention it and I didn't ask. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That too but in general you know.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> We grab our clothes from the ledge and put them on. I’m panicking. I messed everything up. I shouldn’t have said that. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She joins me as I pull my shirt down. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s called bloodbending.” She whispers, staring at her feet. I haven’t seen Katara like this before, quiet and shy. Almost afraid? </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Is that what you did on the ship?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t done it in months but I was just so angry. I should feel guilty, a little part of me does but not so much.” She says quietly. “Sokka and Aang hate it.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Bloodbending?” The word is new and unfamiliar on my tongue.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She nods. “It’s terrifying.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara hasn’t shared so much of herself since the crystal catacombs. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s terrifying to have so much control over someone.” She starts taking small steps towards the door, I walk with her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Have you thought about how firebenders have the ability to destroy cities by controlling the lava in volcanoes? But they don’t do that.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She raises her eyebrow. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Okay most of them don’t. How about earthbenders, they can flip the planet inside out. The fucking planet, but they don’t.” I open the door for her and she steps in. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Airbenders, they can take away your breath. Like taking away someone’s  breathing and leaving them to die is pretty terrifying too.”  We walk down the hallway, everyone else's voices come from the living room. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I think all forms of bending can be terrifying. ” She holds my gaze as we walk into the kitchen. Katara fills up two glasses of water and hands me one.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you,” I say. She takes a gulp, keeping her eyes on me as the water in her cup sloshes. I try to remember what I was saying.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> 	“Bloodbending is a part of your bending. Just as bending is a part of you. You can use your ‘regular’ bending to hurt too. It just depends on how you use it.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I didn’t know you had a philosophical side, Zuko” She teases. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I shrug and turn around, while I drown my glass of water. Katara walks up behind me and places her hand on my arm. I try not to faint. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you though. Thank you for not judging me.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Gang (as Sokka likes to call it) usually eats their meals outside but it's raining tonight.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> It's our first time using the dining room since our arrival. I bring in a few extra chairs from the attic. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka sits in Ozai’s spot, Sukki to his left where mom used to sit. Toph and Aang sit facing each other like  Azula and I when we were younger. While Katara and I sit on the extra chairs. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara’s made some type of vegetarian stew with sticky rice. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ve told you this before and I’ll say it again. This isn’t food, there isn’t any meat in it,” Sokka boasts. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>From Katara’s facial expression, I can tell she’s familiar with the argument. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Katara this stew tastes really good,” Suki says before throwing her boyfriend a dirty glance. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you,” Katara grins. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah! It’s the best. I love your cooking Katara!” Aang says happily eying his food. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The waterbender gives him a smile and turns towards my direction. “Toph feet off the table please.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The little earthbender shakes her head. I grab her ankles and pull them towards the floor. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Whoa, hey Sparky! What are you doing?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m not eating with feet in my face. Thank you very much.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Toph digs in her bowl muttering under her breath. “If I would know I would be bossed around I would have stayed with my parents.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> Katara shoots me a thankful smile. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>	“Zuzu!” I know that voice. I haven’t heard this voice in a while, sweet and mischievous, and sisterly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Azula sits facing, a big smile tugging her lips. It brings me back to a time before scars and abandonment. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Zuzu could you pass me the skimmer?” Little Azula’s gold eyes sparkle. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I’m afraid to look to my left in fear of seeing Ozai sitting perfectly on his chair, eating his stew.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I blink. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aang’s big gray eyes stare at me. I’ve never found comfort in his tattooed arrows but strangely relief washes over me, calming my nerves. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Uh, Zuko could you pass me the skimmer?” I notice his empty bowl. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Give me your bowl.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As I refill Aang’s bowl with rice and vegetarian stew he asks me, “Sifu are you okay. You looked weird there.” Although he’s still a child, innocent and oblivious his large eyes catch little details.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Around us, everyone is talking, sharing stories, finding happiness in the situation. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>This table’s never been surrounded by laughter, only stiff dinners, and awkward conversations. It’s a nice change in scenery.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I’m doing great.” I pass him back his food. “Eat, you need your strength.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The fire prince and the Avatar    smile at each other but so do Aang and Zuko. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The table is  vacant when I ask Katara, “Would you want help with that?” I point to the dirty dishes she’s stacking.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She takes a deep breath. “You know what, why not? Sure.”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Thus begins the start of washing dishes and curiosity.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Beginning of Curiosity </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What’s your favorite animal?” Katara scrubs and rises the dirty plate.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why do you ask?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I feel like these days, all we talk about is preparations for the war and training. I want to talk about things people our age talk about.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When have we acted like our age I want to say. With war came responsibilities and with that growing up, but I don’t because I’ll do whatever for Katara. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“So…” She passes me the plate. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Turtleducks.” They remind me of my mother and stories by the pond.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She raises her eyebrow and the side of her lip quirks curiously.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Never seen one before.” Katara unplugs the sink and the dirty water swirls down. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“They’re really cute.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She cuts me off with my glowing eyes. “Did you just say cute? The brooding prince of the Firenation just said cute? I didn’t know that word was even in your vocabulary.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I roll my eyes. “Aww sorry Zuko, I want to know more about the turtleducks,” she pouts. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I feel a tug on my heart. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fine.” I put the last plate on the drying rack. “They lived in the pond in the palace gardens and I used to feed them bread crumbs.” After my mother's disappearance, I spent more time with the turtleducks.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Once, a mother turtleduck bit me because I threw bread at its chick.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara huffs amusedly by my side.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“They’re protective, stubborn too.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’d love to see them.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’ll show you.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Promise?” She crosses her arms. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The when, where and how is unsaid. The doubt of survival is forgotten, instead innocent promises are made. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara walks over and starts filling the cabinets with the now dry dishes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“How about you, do you have a favorite animal?”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She thinks. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“It used to be polar bear dogs when I was little. Sokka and I used to ask for one but mom never let us.” An easy smile plucks her lips. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara goes on her tippy toes, trying to reach the top shelf. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“It then became penguins for a while because we had fun riding them. But after the North Pole, I can say koi fish are my favorite animal.” I take the bowl from her hands and easily place it on the shelf, receiving a grin. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Hmm, I like the idea of the balance between good and bad. Like Tui and La.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Plus, they’re pretty.” The plates clink. Since I’ve been helping Katara every night have I become familiar with the placement of the kitchen. Whenever we visited the beach house in my childhood, the servants would do all the work. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, they are.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara and I are almost done with the dishes when Aang comes running into the kitchen. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Katara! Sifu Hotman! Momo and I were on a walk and we saw flowers,” he says, Momo by his side and panda lilies in hand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The lemur jumps on my shoulder as the airbender continues. “Here you go Katara, these are for you.” He extends his hand towards his waterbending master, presenting her his gift. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet, thanks Aang.” She crouches to his level and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles in a childlike manner, eyes wide, rosy cheeks and giggles. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I try not to roll my eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jealousy is ugly sparky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Momo licks my ear and I flick him with bubbles from the sink. The lemur shrieks flying around my head. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“No problem. I knew how much you like panda lilies and as soon as I saw them I thought of you.” Aang rocks on his heels. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s very nice of you. I really appreciate it,” Katara says smelling the flowers. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I unplug the sink as Momo rests again on my shoulder. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, I have to feed Appa before he falls asleep! Let’s go Momo! Bye!” Aang’s out the door with a skip to his step, Momo flying behind him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You like flowers?” I ask, wiping the wet counter with a towel.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara pulls a vase from a cabinet, fills it with water and arranges the bouquet. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, before traveling with Aang I'd never seen flowers. We have some in the south but they're more like bushes. We don’t have much variety, plus they only come out at the end of spring.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I nod and start filling in the cabinets with dishware. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you have a favorite flower?” Katara asks me.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“No.” Yes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Really? Come on, I’m sure you do.” She joins me after placing the vase on the counter. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fire lilies are okay.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara’s face twists into a memory of the past but her expression is rapidly gone, instead, she rolls her eyes with a smile. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s suitable.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What? What do you mean.” I stop what I’m doing, holding a cup in each hand. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“It’s predictable. You know firebender, fire lilies? Get it?” Katara grabs the cups from my hands and places them in their spot. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> I stare. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I clear my throat. “I’m guessing your favorite flowers are panda lilies?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Umm no actually. Aang just thinks they are. Panda lilies aren’t bad. I mean I don’t love them, they smell nice but there are so many other flowers that I prefer. Aang’s just given them to me a few times and I don’t have the heart to tell him.” She closes the cabinet door. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“The poor kid’s giving you flowers you don’t like,” I scoff. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t dislike them. I just, I just don’t want to hurt his feelings.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I roll my eyes. She really does baby him. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you have a favorite flower though?” I ask her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I can’t answer that! It’s so difficult to choose and there are so many I haven't seen or smelled yet! It changes every day.” She raises her arms towards the ceiling. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What’s your favorite flower today then?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Today my favorite flower is…” She ponders. “ Oh, I know! The White Lotus.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Uncle Iroh likes white lotus. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why the white lotus?” I ask leaning against the counter. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I had a cup of white lotus tea back in the Earth kingdom and the taste stuck with me.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“The white lotus symbolizes purity,” I state.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She blinks</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“How do you know that?”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I shrug. “ Uncle Iroh.”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ah.” Katara clicks her tongue. “Well, if I change my flower preference tomorrow, I’ll tell you.” She elbows my side as we walk out of the kitchen. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara and I are in the living room, I can hear the rest of the Gang’s voice from the open window. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come one Twinkletoes, even my dead grandma can bend that bolder better than you do!” Toph’s voice is followed by a loud crack.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“She’s way too mean with him,” Katara mutters to herself, concentrating on her task. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“He needs it sometimes,” I say folding the corners of Aang's shirt. I don’t look at Katara but I can feel her eyes on me. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I hear a high pitched yelp that I’ve become accustomed to, it’s Sokka. “Did you think you could beat me,” Suki laughs from the courtyard. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Speaking of Sokka, Katara’s stitching up one of his pants.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Zuko, what’s your favorite color?” Katara asks casually as she treads string through her brother’s pair of gray pants. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“White.” I pick up one of Toph’s shirts. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Not red? Really? Why?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“It was my mother's favorite color.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara stops sewing. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> “Even though white is the color of mourning in the Firenation, mother believed that white shouldn't be only associated with death because why should a color so free and light carry only a horrible meaning?” I remember wearing white at Lu Ten’s and Azulon’s funerals. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara’s looking at me as if I am the only person on the planet, her attention solely focused on me. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I clear my throat, nervous how interested she is as I talk about my mom. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> 	“She always told me that, white is the color of clouds and milk. It's the color of the spirits and lilies. It's the color of icing on sweets and dandelions in spring. It's the color of hot fire and cold snow.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>From across the room, her expression softens. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s really pretty Zuko.” Her voice is thick. “You know, in the Water Tribes white is worn at weddings so I guess it's the color of celebration? I never really thought much about it but now that you’ve mentioned it.” She shakes her head. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The kitchen door slides open. I faintly hear voices that sound like Suki and Sokka but my attention is centered on Katara</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I think your mom knew what she was talking about. She must have been very smart.” Katara gives me a smile, making heat pool at the bottom of my belly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka walks in the room with his space sword under his arm, the moment is gone. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Y'all look like a bunch of old people.” He wipes his sweaty brow. His sister glares and for once it’s not targeted towards me. “What are you two grannies doing?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“For your information, these grannies are folding your stinky socks and sewing your pants,” his sister replies in an annoyed voice. Katara told me that it was because of Sokka's sexist comment that she cracked open Aang from a frozen ball. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I sit in between their argument. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka ignores her and looks down on me. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’ve even got Zuko here helping you.” He points. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I actually wanted to help.” I put the folded item on the stack I’ve made.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka gasps. “Oh no buddy,  Katara’s gotten into your head! She’s hypnotized you with her water magic.” He sits beside me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara tosses the pant’s into Sokka’s face with questionable force. He pushes the pants aside and onto his lap. Sokka scowls at a smirking Katara.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come on man I thought you were on my side.”  Sokka puts his sweaty arms around my shoulders. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I shake my head. “I’m no ally with people who have stinky socks. Those are inhumane.” I nod towards his feet. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara snorts, it quickly turns into laughter and under a minute she’s on the floor turning and twisting.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“It wasn’t that funny,” I whisper. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka slaps my back. “You see my sister has a very strange sense of humor.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> Even though Sokka was disputing with his sister a second ago, he looks at her with a smile as she giggles on the floor. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Azula and I’s arguments never end with smiles and laughter on both sides. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Market </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We’re all sitting in the living room when Katara walk’s in and says. “I’m going to the market. We're low on supplies. Do you guys remember which stand sells rice? ”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I can go with you Katara!” Aang is the first to react. Of course, he would want to go with Katara.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jealousy is ugly Sparky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don't think that’s smart Aang with the comet coming up, the fewer people see you the better.” Sokka drapes his arm around Suki, who’s sipping on a cold drink. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“But I’ll cover my tattoos. I’ll wear my hat!” Aang is already standing, ready to fetch his hat. This kid’s energy never runs out. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka shakes his head. “It’s still risky.”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah Twinkletoes, listen to Snoozles. He might be wrong about a lot of things but he’s not wrong about this,” Toph says lounging on the ground beside me. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Toph. Wait, what?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> “Even if you're done with your fire juggling practice we still have plenty of earthbending training to do,” Toph says ignoring Sokka. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aang deflates. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Katara I think you should take Sparky with you to town.” I’m sure Toph can hear an increase in my heart rate because she’s grinning wickedly. Correction, more wickedly than usual. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I agree with Toph,” Sukki stirs her drink with the straw, a slow grin pulling her lips. “Didn’t you spend your summers on Ember Island? You should know where they sell rice,” she continues, looking at me pointedly from the couch. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara sighs. “I just want to get my rice, fruits, and veggies. It really doesn’t matter.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t forget the meat!” Sukki playfully slaps her boyfriend’s chest but he still says, “Ow!” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Conversation burst within the group, voices towering over each other.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Zuko do you want to come to the market with me?” Katara asks me quietly in the chaos of the room. I should say no because I am the banished prince, wearing a rather prominent scar on my face. If someone recognizes me, we’re doomed. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Okay,” is my answer. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We’re almost in town when Katara remembers she’s still wearing her mother’s necklace and takes it off. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh shoot, I don’t have any pockets.” She slaps the sides of her red skirt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I offer to put it in my pocket. She stares at my outstretched hand and then places the blue stone in my palm. It feels the same as I remember.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The meaning of me having her necklace weighs both our expressions but we don’t make a big deal about it. But it is a big deal. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Before reaching town I say, “ You should call me Lee instead of Zuko” She nods, her hand still touching her naked neck. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Walking down the busy streets, I try to spot wanted posters but I don’t even see one. I guess criminals are forgotten on vacation islands. I still try to hide my scar under my fringe. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>  	Katara grips my arm, pulling me towards the stalls and we’re shopping. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Lee, what’s your favorite fruit? Like if you had to eat only one fruit for the rest of your life what would you eat?” Katara asks me, placing a cantaloupe in the basket.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Fire Nation royals are crazy about dragon fruit, something about symbolism. They were always available to eat at the palace, but I always preferred mangoes, commoner fruit as Ozai liked to call it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I like mangoes. You?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She nods, placing a few mangoes in the basket. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“There’s a special place in my heart reserved for earth kingdom strawberries.” Katara rubs her empty collar bone. “But I also like mangoes.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As we pass the kiwis I say, “ We should get a few kiwis for Toph.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara halts. “Toph likes kiwis?” She tilts her head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, you haven’t noticed.” I toss a couple in our pile. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Her hands are on her hips. “Oh really mister observer, what about Suki? Huh?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Suki likes oranges. She only eats them peeled” Katara tries to control her amused maybe even impressed smile. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sokka says he doesn’t like fruit but he secretly adores apples,” I add.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara shakes her head and adds fruit in the basket. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>From stand to stand, Katara converses with the vendors. She haggles with the overpriced sellers and laughs at the jokes of the spice merchant. She’s a people’s person. I never really understood how people could make easy conversation with strangers. Uncle is a people’s person. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When Katara finishes paying I try to grab the bags from her hands. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Give me the groceries.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“No, I can hold them.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m not saying you can’t, I just want to help. Your hands should be free when you’re shopping.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She’s persistent but so am I. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When I finally convince her, Katara sighs and hands me the bags. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What a gentleman,” says an elderly lady passing by. I blush, Katara laughs. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We’re at the last stand, the rice merchant’s, and my hands are full.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> Katara sniffs the samples and decides on one. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I think I'm going to get this one,” she tells me pointing at the middle bowl.   </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sounds good,” I say. Katara turns back towards the merchants. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Excuse me, could we get 4 kilos of this basmati rice please?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The middle-aged couple walks out of the shade of their booth to assist us. The old man nods and starts filling a bag with rice. He reminds me of Uncle Iroh, with his chubby stomach and gray hair. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I can take care of your order dear,” I assume his wife says with a sunny smile. Katara pulls out the coins from her little pouch.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The lady notices me lingering behind Katara. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s a lot of food for two people. How many kids do you young folks have?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I freeze. My heart is beating so fast, that I might get a heart attack. Katara’s necklace feels heavy in my pocket.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara lets out an easy chuckle, a pretty blush coating her cheeks. “ No kids, just us and our brood of friends. We’re here on vacation.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The white-haired woman smiles and innocently asks, “Where do you kids come from?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“The northern colonies,” I jump in barely mustering the words.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ah, very much different from Ember Island. How are you enjoying it so far?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, it’s been amazing! I’m just in love with the beach. It's so relaxing, the water is never this warm in the north. My friends and I really deserve this after finishing our final exams.” Katara continues to make conversation with the lady. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>How long does it take to fill up a bag of rice? </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The knock off version of Uncle Iroh passes Katara the bag of rice and our goodbyes are said. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Let’s go, Lee.”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Knock off Iroh gives me a questioning look as we walk away. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>As soon as we leave town Katara forces me to pass her a few bags. “It’s not fair for one person to carry all them all.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We’re halfway up the hill when Katara breaks the silence. “You're a good shopping buddy.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Toph hates shopping. She gets bored and won't stop complaining.” She swings the bags and her bicep flexes.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sokka, on the other hand, loves it. I once asked him to get a loaf of bread and he came back with a hat that matched his handbag. I always have to drag him out of the shops.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I snort trying to imagine Sokka in a matching outfit instead of the fire nation clothes Katara’s wearing. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“As for Aang, he gets distracted and usually finds a group of kids and shows them airbending tricks.” That’s not too hard to imagine. The kid’s got a free spirit, he hasn’t lived his whole life in war like the rest of us. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“See what I mean?”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I shrug, secretly though I’m giddy that Katara thinks I’m a “ good shopping buddy”. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I guess I have a lot of experience, Uncle Iroh loved to shop.”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Guilt and sadness wrap me in a hug. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You’ll see him again Zuko.” My eyes are locked on my footsteps. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> “I know for a fact that you're good at tracking down people. You’re going to find him.” Her eyes are as blue as the sea and I’m drowning in them. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You think so?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know so.” She elbows my side.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“We’re back,” Katara says as we step in the house. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aang comes out of the backyard first, followed by Toph. Suki and Sokka trail behind them at a slower pace. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Welcome back! How was the market? Did you find the rice merchant? Did you get everything you wanted?” The little monk jumps around us. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sugar Queen, Sparky.” Toph walks towards me.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Did you get the meat?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Suki rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's words.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I look at Katara and she turns towards me with a secret smile. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“The market was good, we got everything we were looking for.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Suki grabs a bag from Katara’s hands.   </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Aang is ready to say something when Toph pulls him by the arm. “Come on Twinkletoes we still have plenty of training to do.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“But-” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nope. You haven't perfected your stance yet.” The eartbender’s voice trails behind her with a pouting Aang. The kid looks at me, searching for help but I shake my head. No one can get between Toph and her decisions. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka furrows his eyebrows and points at his sister’s neck. “Katara, where's your necklace?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh I took it off, it was too noticeable.” The stone rubs against my tight as I follow Katara and Suki in the kitchen. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sokka walks beside me as the girls in front of us converse. Sokka isn’t too bad. Since the Boiling Rock, he’s been friendly. We duel together, he with his space sword and I with my dual swords. He asks me about Firenation tactics and maps. I help him with his plans. His jokes are painfully horrible but his stupidity is a whole other level of humor. I’ve got to admit Sokka’s got a brilliant mind when it comes to planning, he just has to learn how to use it in other situations too.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Buddy, did you get the meat?” Sokka slaps my back. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I shake my head. “ No, they're in Katara’s bag.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He sighs as dramatically as an ember island actor. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Have you considered joining a theater?”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Without blinking an eye he says, “Every day.” Sokka puts his arm around my shoulders and the bags in my hands pull the skin of my palms. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I can consider Sokka as my friend. How strange. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara turns around. “ Sokka stops acting useless and use your hands. Zuko’s holding eight bags!”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He mumbles something about a “bossy pants little sister” but listens and takes away a few bags from me. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Sukki and Sokka leave the kitchen early coming up with an excuse. Katara and I put away the groceries and start-up dinner.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When the stew is boiling on the stove behind us Katara says, “Thanks for coming to market with me.” She rubs her arm. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It’s so humid in here. Maybe it’s the kitchen. Or maybe it’s the Firenation. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“No problem.” No problem? Really? </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara looks at the bubbling pot when I remember. “I almost forgot, I still have your necklace.” I fish it out of my pocket and hand it back to her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thanks for holding on to it.” She smiles trying to tie it around her neck. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“No problem.” Again with no problem! Do I know any other words? </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She’s fumbling around with the band. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I could help you tie it.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I always tie it myself, I’ve been doing it for years but for some reason, I can’t find the clasp.” She puts her necklace in my hand and turns around. I push aside her frizzed up hair.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can save you from the pirates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I play with the clasp, my hands brushing against her neck </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Go jump in a river!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>For a second I think Katara shivers but I’m probably imagining it. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When I finally tie the necklace around her neck, we both stand there, my hands still hovering when I clear my throat and she turns. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I should go. Maybe try to squeeze in a mini waterbending session with Aang before dinner.”  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sure yeah, good idea.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Could you keep an eye out on the food?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I nod. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara’s halfway through the door when I say, “It was nice.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She turns around. “What?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Umm, going to the market today was nice.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Her face softens and her fingers are on her necklace. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, it was nice.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Beach II</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I’m laying on the living room couch, a million thoughts swirling in my head. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I stare at sealing, thinking of Uncle Iroh. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Mom. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Azula. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ozai. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>My scar. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>My old crew. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The North Pole. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Ba Sing Se. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Blue Spirit. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jin and the tea shop. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Crystal catacombs.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lightening. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betrayal.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Firenation. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Mai.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betrayal. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Leaving.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>My destiny. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Firebending. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara. I think of Katara. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” She’s slumped against the doorframe. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I was going to go to the beach, want to join me?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sure.” With a snap, I put out the candles before following Katara outside. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She sits on the sand and pats her side. I contemplate sitting, I don’t like sand. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I give in.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“How are you?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> I shrug. “It might have been an exaggeration but they weren’t wrong about me. I was horrible.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Maybe I still am. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I had to rewatch my mistakes.” Betraying you, my uncle. “And the end of the play-” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Is not going to happen.” She says with such certainty as if it were a fact. “It’s not going to happen because we won’t let it happen.” She slides her hand in mine.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“As for your mistakes.” I wince and she clears her throat. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“They only showed your mistakes. They didn’t show your growth. They didn’t show who you are. They only showed a fraction of who you were.” I try to smile at her but I’ve never been good at smiling. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara then plops on the ground pulling me with her as she still holds my hand. My stomach drops. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Ugh maybe I am a cry baby who preaches hope,” she groans. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I squeeze her hand. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Starting a prison riot, that's pretty impressive,” I remember finding her mother’s necklace that day. “You couldn’t have freed so many people without giving them hope. We can’t live without hope.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We can’t win a war without hope. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Uncle Iroh once said, ‘Hope is the compass of life Prince Zuko, let it guide you.’. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She lets go of my hand, sits up, folds her legs under her arms, lays her head on her knees and looks at me. “I know but still.”   </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Katara, I don’t think you’re a cry baby, maybe just stupid.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What!” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Jet, really?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You knew Jet?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I nod. “We meet on the ferry to Ba Sing Se. An absolute asshole, by the way.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know. I just feel guilty because I couldn’t save him.” Her voice travels in the breeze. “I know he was a lying psychopath who couldn’t differentiate innocent people from his enemies but he was like us, a kid who lost parents to this war. He was still someone I couldn’t save.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I hold her gaze trying to pass my unspoken support. Time passes and she accepts my silence when out of nowhere mischief dances in her eyes.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Mai though?’</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“What?” I’m reminded of the night Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and I sat on this very same beach. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t know, from the limited interactions I’ve had with her, I just never thought you two would be a match.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I think I’m blushing. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I roll in the sand, not caring anymore about it sticking in unwelcome places. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“ I don’t know, we grew up together, she was always at the palace playing with Azula and Ty Lee. We had crushes on each other when we were kids so when I went back to the palace it was expected. Now though I just feel-” I’m oversharing. I stop mid-sentence but Katara still looks at me with unflinching attention I haven't experienced before. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I’m not sure why my heart feels this way talking about my ex-girlfriend, wait no girlfriend? Mai’s definitely my ex-girlfriend. My heart shouldn’t feel like this talking about my ex with Katara. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Look at me talking about my- ughh.” I squeeze my eyes shut. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Zuko, there’s nothing wrong about sharing your feelings. Friends talk about this stuff. We’re friends.” She pokes my arm. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Friends. How long I’ve wanted her to say that, who knows? It warms my heart.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Interesting how the daughter of ice and snow can warm my heart but also burn my soul. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She waits for me to gather my thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> “ It was familiar with Mai but I changed. Or maybe we just grew up. I left her but then she saved us at the boiling rock and I don’t know.” Katara’s eyes widen at the mention of the boiling rock. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder if what we had was an unconscious expectation. Or that it was the relationship I wanted to have, to be the ‘good prince’.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Make father proud. Marry the proper noble girl. Create promising ties. Gain the support of noble families. Produce a pure fire nation heir. Be the perfect portrait of the royal family.  Live up to the expectation of the Fire Lord. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I don’t even know if we were happy.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara makes circles in the sand but when I pay more attention I notice it’s the water tribe symbol. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you miss her?” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I should. I do. Well not as much as I should. Honestly, I don’t even think about her on the daily. I think I miss the idea of what could have been but no. I don’t think I miss her the way I should.” I clamp my mouth shut and let go of the breath I didn’t know I was holding.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That makes sense.” She nods. “I think when we love or even like someone, we just know,” Katara mumbles as if she’s talking to herself.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> I wonder if that’s how she feels with Aang. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> “It shouldn't be confusing.” A storm flashes across her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I broke up with Mai with a letter,” I blurt. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Oh, spirits Zuko! That’s evil!” She laughs saying the word evil softly. “She deserves to be mad,” Katara continues to laugh, her curls shaking with her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Wow.” She wipes a tear away. I feel a bit sheepless but I made Katara laugh. I made her forget she was sad and if that means she has to laugh at my expense, then so be it.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We watch the unforgiving ocean push and pull its tides. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara scoops a handful of sand and tosses in front of herself. “I hate expectations.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, me too.”  I try to give her a smile and she tentatively shoots me one back. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>That night when I go to bed, I feel lighter. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Last Night </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Everyone is sleeping except one person when I step out of Uncle Iroh’s tent. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Your talk with your uncle went well?” Katara asks, arms crossed. She’s back into her blue clothes. Although I miss the rich reds on her skin, the familiarity of the cool tones are comforting. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, yeah it did. It went well.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“That’s good.” Katara nods but her eyes are unfocused, she chews on her lip and her shoulders look stiff. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Katara?” I take a step forward, as she fidgets with her fingers. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara pulls me in a hug. It’s not like the one she gave me after facing Yon Rha on the docks, it's more vulnerable, demanding.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I quickly get over my shock and drape my arms around her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“I’m just a little worried about tomorrow. I don’t want to lose anyone anymore,” she whispers buried in my embrace. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I can’t promise her anything because I can’t guarantee our survival.  Hell, I’m fucking terrified of what's waiting for us. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>So I hug her tighter and try to memorize the feel of her arms around my waist, her breathing against my neck, her soft hair tickling my arms and the smell of her soap lingering in the night’s air. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>We just stand  there in each other's arms, under the dull stars. The moon is hiding tonight.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Zuko?” She lifts her head from my chest and stares at me straight in the eyes. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah?” It comes out like a rasp. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Thank you.” Katara places her hand on my chest and takes a step back. But I didn’t do anything, I want to say. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Instead, I slide my hand in hers and squeeze.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Katara squeezes back. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Have a good night Katara.” I let go of her hand. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“You too Zuko.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>She pushes the flap of her tent aside and waves me a last goodbye. I wave back. Katara’s the last thing I see before falling asleep. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>……………..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>The Showdown</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sky is red and the world is burning, my destiny is close.  </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>When Azula aims, I don’t think twice. I just jump. Blue electricity cracks the air and I hear my name. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I’m drowning in an abyss of darkness as a dot of blue sparkles above the surface. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I guess I’m finally talking to the moon. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong></strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Broken Pieces </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I wake up to pain, healing hands, and a blurry vision of blue. </p><p>Katara is the only blue in this sea of red. I blink a few times before I can see her clearly. “How long have I been out?” I rasp.</p><p>“Around a day, a day and a half. ” There are dark circles under her eyes and her hands are on my torso. </p><p>Everything is numb and burning at the same time. </p><p>Katara lets out a breath and it tickles my chin. Her eyes are focused on my chest, biting her lip occasionally. It's when she shuffles and her hair grazes against my collar bone when I notice her bloodshot and puffy eyes. The tip of her nose is pink, her lips a darker shade than usual and the hem of her clothes are burnt.  </p><p>“Have you slept ?” The words are loud in the silent room. </p><p>She mumbles back incoherently. I guess she isn't giving me an answer. Is she ignoring me? Is she mad? Did I make her angry?</p><p>I let my head fall against the pillow. As I stare at the ceiling, my eyes automatically dart towards the right corner, searching for a faint crack. It's there. We must be in my room then. I’d become familiar with the plafond of my childhood room as I spent many hours aimlessly staring at it. </p><p>Katara presses slightly harder on my wound when I ask, “Do you have any news about-”</p><p> “No.” She cuts me off.</p><p>Katara looks at me for the first time since I’ve woken up and I feel as though something between us shatters. </p><p>She shuts her eyes, visibly swallowing.  “I can't believe you did that.” Katara lifts her hands from my chest and disposes of the ribbon of water in a bucket. “Why did you do it?” </p><p>As I open my mouth, a knock interrupts us. I can tell Katara wants to say more but stays quiet.</p><p>She gives me a look that says, ‘We’ll be continuing this conversation. This isn’t over’ and crawls off the bed.  </p><p>As she removes the chair from under the doorknob and unfreezes the lock of the door, the surface of the water in the basin by my bedside quivers. Katara blocks the entryway but I’m guessing there’s a servant at the door. </p><p>“Thank you, Mi.” So she already knows the servant's name. I shouldn’t really be surprised, Katara’s probably even become friends with all the staff. </p><p>A quiet voice replies, “Of course Master Katara, it is my duty to accommodate your needs. Is there anything else I could honor you with?”  </p><p>It's odd seeing my two worlds clashing, Katara and the Firenation. I mean Katara being outside of the life I had in the Firenation but now being in it.  </p><p>“We’re good now, but we’ll need another set of bandages in a few hours. Thank you.” </p><p>She closes the door with her foot and places the food tray and fresh bandages at the end of the bed. “There are only a few servants left in the palace, the chef, and a couple of guards.” Katara pushes the chair under the doorknob again. “Azula dismissed most of the staff before her coronation.” </p><p>Azula. If this war ends, when it ends I’ll help her. She needs help. </p><p>“Azula’s being held in a room, she’s under security.”  Katara tentatively places the bowl in my outstretched palm.  </p><p>“Oh, that’s good.” My head is throbbing. Katara sits on the bed, facing me. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks me, putting down her spoon in her bowl. </p><p>I shake my head no. I hate Azula but I love my little sister. </p><p>“Okay, but you know you can always talk to me when you're comfortable. Right?” Katara picks up her full spoon and quietly slurps the soup. </p><p>I nod. </p><p>The warm soup slides down my throat, its smell filling my nostrils bringing back memories of the past. When was the last time I ate? Was it at Uncle’s camp? Either way, it tastes good and is warm. </p><p>We eat in silence. Each time I raise my spoon to my mouth,  I’m overwhelmed by pain. I try to conceal it because if Katara finds out, she’ll put aside her food and heal me. She needs to eat too. </p><p>“This is much easier now that you're awake.” Her voice startles my stream of thought. </p><p>Katara stirs the spoon in her bowl, watching the ripples on the surface of the soup. “I tried to feed you when you were unconscious but it was really difficult. I could only give you some water through my bending, ”she says focused on the dish on her lap but she catches me looking and stands up abruptly. “Anyways, I should get you wrapped up into those fresh bandages. Are you done with that.” </p><p>I nod and she picks up my empty bowl. Everything is spinning. Exhaustion is crawling through my body. I never thought eating would tire me. </p><p>Katara puts the dishes on the study desk. “I think we’ll have healing sessions every couple of hours.” </p><p>My eyes feel heavy and my head is spinning. </p><p>Katara unrolls the bandages and walks back towards me. “ They need to be consistent but you still need breaks for your body to heal naturally too. Does that sound good? ” </p><p>I’m losing control of my heavy eyelids. Worried blue flickers in my vision. </p><p>“Thank you, Katara.” Everything goes black. </p><p> </p><p>……………………</p><p>I wake up to huffs and puffs. </p><p>Katara’s squeezing the life out of a wet cloth. “Stupid Zuko with his stupid stuff and his stupid jumping and-”</p><p>“You’re mad?” I croak. </p><p>She turns around. “Of course I’m mad!” </p><p>“Why are u mad?”  </p><p>“Because ever since the day of the comet, I’ve been thinking about the Agni Kai.” She makes her way towards the bed, shakingly. “You were dying! You were dying Zuko. You could have died because of me.” Her fingers lightly rest on my torso. Katara stares at my chest longingly and shoots me a glare.“Why did you do it, huh?” Her hand is back on her mother’s necklace.</p><p>“I didn’t want anything to happen to you. What’s happened has happened,” I shrug. </p><p>
  <em>That way, no one else has to get hurt. </em>
</p><p>“What if I jumped!” Her jaw works.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you, Katara. </em>
</p><p>“What if you didn’t,” I retort back. </p><p>
  <em>I think I should be the one thanking you. </em>
</p><p>“It wouldn’t matter then.” Her fists unclench and her face loses all expression. </p><p>“Yes, it would!” I sharply raise my arms, upsetting my wound. “Why would you say that? How can you say that?!” I haven’t screamed at her like this in a long time. </p><p>“Because the last time someone sacrificed themselves for me was my mom and now she’s dead!” </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Her lip trembles, a single tear slips and she pushes it away with the palm of her hand. She’s moving away from me, waddling on her knees off the bed. </p><p>“Hey, no no no,” I panic. I already don't know how to act with girls, now add crying to the equation and I'm clueless.  </p><p>I grab her wrist. </p><p>Katara pushes me away, “You can’t jeopardize the future of the world like that.” </p><p>I pull her back in and this time she accepts. She’s close, tears streaking her cheeks, her arms around my shoulders, mine wrapped around her waist, and her chin on the top of my head.</p><p>“I would do it again,” I whisper in her neck and we stay like that, holding onto the broken pieces of each other.  </p><p>……………………</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Late Nights  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I’ve lost the concept of time. My days are cut short, and my nights are spent asleep. </p><p>I wake up from my second, no maybe third nap, my eyes lazily looking across the room for Katara. She’s curled on a chair flipping through a book. Her hair is down and shiny. Had she taken a shower? I blink my eyes lingering longer when I notice her clothes. She’s in fire nation red. Her garments seem familiar. </p><p>“Hello sleeping beauty, how was your nap?” She licks her finger, turning over the page. </p><p>“You’re wearing red,” I say dumbfoundedly. </p><p>She looks up again, blushing as if caught in an act. “Yeah, my clothes weren’t in the best condition. I borrowed this set from the closet. I hope you don’t mind.” </p><p>Katara’s wearing my clothes! It's making me think about things I shouldn’t. Dangerous thoughts. </p><p>She mistakes my facial expression and says, “Okay, I’m sorry I snooped around a bit. I was waiting for Mi to bring in the books and you were taking a nap and I was trying to distract myself. Those aren’t good enough excuses. I’m sorry.” </p><p>I’m still stuck thinking about Katara wearing my loose tunic and rolled up silk pants. “I don’t mind.” </p><p>Her worried features soften and her teeth let go of her bottom lip. </p><p>“What did you find?” I’d already opened my heart to her. No need to hide anything. She knows too much about me. </p><p>“Hmm?” She bookmarks the page. </p><p>“When you were snooping.” I watch her stand up, the red shirt falling down her hips. </p><p>“Nothing much.” She sits at my bedside and slightly pushes me down, preparing me for another healing session.  “Actually,” she unwraps the bandages, “ I found a copy of Love amongst Dragons hidden in your wooden chest. Wasn’t that the play you said The Ember Island Players butchered?” Katara summons an orb of water and coats her hands in them. </p><p>She remembered? I mentioned that once. </p><p>“The Ember Island Players butcher everything. Untalented bastards.” </p><p>Katara lets out an amused laugh, her features sober when she recalls the last play we saw of them. I remember the night at the beach.</p><p> I watch Katara’s face as she frowns, chewing her lip as she heals me. The center of my chest feels fuzzier than usual. Katara pushes down harder on my torso, her posture relaxes and the feeling is gone. Her hands are soft on my chest. She goes over a few more rounds and disposes of the used water.   </p><p>“You should read it?” </p><p>She pushes aside the hair that’s plastered on my forehead. “What?” </p><p>“Love Amongst Dragons.”</p><p>“Okay.” Her fingers rest lightly on my scarred cheek. </p><p>We’re both aware of the last touch. </p><p>……………………</p><p>Katara supports me by the waist as we walk towards the bathroom. </p><p>I watch our reflection in the mirror. We look displaced and worn out. I blink, seeing my new scar for the first time. </p><p>“It's going to scar,” Katara’s voice wavers. </p><p>“Yeah.” I should feel disgusted. Afraid. But I don’t. I don’t regret jumping, I’ll never regret it. This is not the scar on my face. When I look at the red starburst on my abdomen, I only feel pride.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Zuko.” She presses her face into my arm, giving me a sideways hug. </p><p>“Hey, whoa don’t you ever be sorry for this. Okay? You have nothing to feel sorry for, okay?”  </p><p>“Okay,” Katara lies and it's so obvious with the pain that she carries. She detaches from me, walking towards the tub. </p><p>I wincingly try to slide my robe off.  She walks back and without a word helps me. Katara disrobing me is a dangerous thought. </p><p>“Thank you,” I mumble concentrating on the tiled floor. She gives me a nod. </p><p>					**********</p><p>Katara sits in the tub with me, the water glowing under her fingers. </p><p>“Zuko, you’re warming the water a bit too much.” </p><p>“Sorry.” I bring down the temperature. </p><p>……………………</p><p>“Zuko, would you consider yourself a talkative person?”</p><p>Only with you.</p><p>“I suppose not. No.” </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Well, you sleep talk.” </p><p>“What!” Agni! What have I said! I hope I haven’t embarrassed myself more than usual. “What have I been saying?”I ask cautiously, trying to mask my anxiousness. </p><p>“You’ve been asking for your mother and your uncle. You screamed the first night. A lot.” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>“You’ve also mentioned me a few times. You call me Tara.” She looks at the blanket, playing with a loose thread. </p><p>“Ah, oh.” I try to start a sentence but I fail, not knowing what to say.</p><p>“I mean it's probably because I’ve been the only person you’ve seen this whole week. I mean I would say your name too if I sleep talk. ” </p><p>I’m not sure whose redder, me, or Katara. </p><p>……………………</p><p>The room is dark except for the stream of light shining from the balcony. I must have fallen asleep at sunset. My eyes are adjusting, when I notice Katara’s figure standing on the balcony, staring at the moon basking in its moonlight. She’s standing in the spot I spent hours contemplating my decision in the crystal catacombs and talking to the moon. </p><p>I sit up. Katara hears the sheets shuffling and turns around. She walks towards the bed, her long hair flowing freely around her shoulders. </p><p>“I hate you,” she says softly, cupping my scarred cheek. The breeze from outside wraps around us and Katara holds my gaze. Her lips look soft and welcoming. I adjust myself but unbearable pain envelopes my body. </p><p>Katara’s chest grazes against mine and I feel as though another lighting bolt shoots through me. My arms rest limb on my sides.</p><p>I try not to show my discomfort but the healer in Katara notices. “Zuko, you’re still healing, be careful, don’t make sudden movements.” She lets me go and smooths me down on the mattress.  </p><p>I puff and she pokes my cheek. “Always so stubborn.” </p><p>I don’t break eye contact until she climbs on the bed and lays on my left. Katara’s here, beside me laying on my bed. Now that I think about it, she’s been sleeping beside me every night, I’ve just never been awake when she came to bed. </p><p>Good Agni, help me. </p><p>I turn my head left but Katara’s already beat me. She’s laying on her side, facing me, her folded hands cushioning her cheeks. </p><p>We’re closer than we were before. </p><p>We lay next to each other, I’m hyper-aware of her breathing. My eyes are fixed on the ceiling when I hear a shuffle. Katara dips her fingers in the basin by the bed. She traces patterns lazily on the surface of the water. </p><p>She raises her arm and a ribbon of water hovers over us. Katara moves her fingers adjusting the blob into a pretty koi fish swimming over our heads. </p><p>I focus on my chi, letting my inner fire build its way up. I take a deep breath and push a flame out of my mouth. My chest burns. </p><p>I hear a faint gasp coming from the other side of the bed. </p><p>The flame dances on the tip of my fingers as I shape it. I blow on it softly when I’m satisfied with its new shape.   </p><p>The water koi fish and the fire butterfly circle around one another. When I was younger, Lu Ten would create fire animals for me. They would always make me smile. </p><p>“I would do a turtleduck but I haven’t seen one in person yet.” Katara breaks the silence. “You promised you’d show me the turtleducks,” she says as if she’s talking about a sad memory.</p><p>“We’ll visit them, I promise.” My eyes go heavy as I follow the animal's movements. </p><p>Katara’s koi fishes evaporate in the humid air and my fire butterflies drift away. </p><p>……………………</p><p> </p><p>“It might be insomnia?”  We lay on my abnormally large bed staring at the ceiling, the sound of faint beetlehopper chirps coming from the balcony. </p><p>“No, I’m too headstrong to admit that.”  </p><p>She snorts. “You’re right, and I’m a waterbender.”</p><p>“So same thing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She playfully swats me. Katara’s hand trails down my arm and she slips her hand into mine. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>News </strong>
</p><p>In between healing sessions, Katara sits beside me on the bed reading Love Amongst Dragons. She holds the book in a way so I can read the pages but I nap through some of the scenes. Every few page flips Katara asks me questions, mostly about the Firenation’s old culture and history. We discuss our favorite characters and their stupid decisions.  </p><p>We’re reading the last act when a loud knock disturbs our silence. </p><p>Katara jumps off the bed and unlocks the door. </p><p>“A letter was received, Master Katara.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mi.” </p><p>Katara doesn’t even freeze the lock, she just hurriedly crawls on the bed. </p><p>She rips open the envelope and hands the letter to me. “I can’t read it.” </p><p>I take a deep breath and unfold the page. “Zuko and Katara I hope when you both read this letter-,” I start shakingly. </p><p>Katara’s impatient finger leaps to the end of the page and traces the last sentence. “The war is over,” She says the words strongly, and then we’re holding each other.</p><p> We’re both crying. She pulls back and grabs my face staring at it. I stare back, tears streaming down her face, and the biggest smile I’ve seen her wear. I stuff my face in her neck and laugh. She laughs back and we spend the next few hours basking in happiness because it feels like our lives are only now beginning. </p><p>……………………</p><p>“Can’t sleep?” I ask in the middle of the night. </p><p>“No, I keep on thinking about what’s coming and how I’m not ready for it.”</p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>She doesn’t reply so I say, “ I want to show you something.” </p><p>“Now?” </p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” I roll off the bed and hold out my arm. Katara watches me, her hair’s poofed from tossing and turning. She reaches out and loops her arm around mine. We walk down the empty hallways, they're much broader than the ones in the temple but the distance between us less. We don’t say a word as I guide us towards our destination. Neither of us has talked much after the initial happiness of the end of the war had worn off. </p><p>The real war is only beginning. We’re children of war and we’ll always be. Living in peace is unheard of when we’ve only known violence. </p><p>We sit by the pond when I say, “The turtleducks swim in this pond during the day but I guess they’re sleeping now. They're early risers so they should be out as soon as the sun rises.” </p><p>A single quirk of her mouth has the power to send my heart into a frenzy. “I can wait a bit, especially in this garden. It’s so beautiful and peaceful.” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s my favorite spot at the palace.” </p><p>She dips her fingers in the water and ripples break the surface. </p><p>“Gladiolus.” </p><p>“Guzuzteid.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Didn’t you just sneeze?” </p><p>“Noo,” She groans, rolling her head and pressing it against my shoulder. “Remember when I told you, I’d tell you if my favorite flower changes?” Katara murmurs against me.  </p><p>I nod. </p><p>“I was doing some reading, skimming through the books Mi brought me, trying to find recipes for herbal remedies with Firenation plants when I came across a flower book. Have you heard of the gladiolus flower?” </p><p>“The name sounds familiar.”</p><p>“Did you know that it symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness, and honor.” She places her hand on my star-shaped scar. “That’s my new favorite flower.”  </p><p>It starts with soft desperation. Our lips meet and fireworks explode in my stomach. </p><p>The moon disappears, the stars go into hiding and we watch the sunrise as the turtleducks waddle towards us. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Coronation Day  </strong>
</p><p>“Want some help?” </p><p>“Katara!” I exclaim, my robe is forgotten. </p><p>She walks towards me with a smile, glowing under the warm sun. </p><p>“Here let me help with that.” She reaches for my clothes. </p><p>“I can dress myself you know.” </p><p>Even her eye roll is mesmerizing. “Accept people’s help Zuko. Let me help you.” </p><p>You’ve already helped me, you’ve helped me more than I can ever help you, I want to say. </p><p>The anxiety rolling in my stomach and the stings from my injury keep me quiet and comply with Katara. </p><p>“How are you holding up?” She holds up the sleeve as I slide my arm into it.  </p><p>“I threw up five minutes ago but except that and the soul-crushing pressure I’m under, I think I'm good.”</p><p>She’s back into her traditional watertribe clothes but I secretly miss seeing her in my oversized red tunic.</p><p>“Zuko you have to trust yourself.” </p><p>I’m avoiding Katara’s eyes when I notice a tall gloomy figure by the door. </p><p>“Mai!” The pitch of my voice escalates embarrassingly. She walks towards me elegantly, eyeing the waterbender by my side with a blank expression. </p><p>The girls give each other a nod and a weird non-verbal conversation passes between them. Weird. Katara walks out of the room and I watch her leave. Mai is standing in front of me when I look at her again. </p><p>“I’m happy to see you. Glad you’re out of prison. Sorry about that,” I wince. </p><p>She rolls her eyes and her lips pinch into the closest thing to a smile. </p><p>I jump right into apologies. “Mai, I’m sorry I wasn't a good boyfriend.” </p><p>Maybe calling my girlfriend a big blah wasn’t one of my best decisions. </p><p>She shrugs. </p><p>“You deserve to be with someone who treats you well. Someone who makes you happy.” I always annoyed Mai. </p><p>Her usual unchanging expression shifts for a millisecond but she’s back to her regular blank stare. </p><p>She gives me a dry snort. “Sure.” Her eyes fall on my wrapped and hidden torso.  </p><p>“Don’t break up with her with a letter.” </p><p>“Who!?” </p><p>“The next one that comes after me.” </p><p>“Ah, okay. Sorry about that again.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and pats my unscared cheek. </p><p>“Good luck today. Try not to bite your tongue off and make a fool out of yourself in front of the world.” </p><p>“Thanks, Mai, I’ll keep that in mind.” </p><p>“Goodbye Firelord Zuko.” She bows, walking out quickly, leaving me stunned in the sunny room. </p><p>Well, I might just puke again. </p><p>……………………</p><p>I spot a dot of blue from the sea of colors. Katara's staring at me with a wide smile. It isn’t the girl under the catacombs. It's not the angry girl from the air temple. It's the Katara that forgave me. It's the girl I washed dishes with every night. It's the first person I saw every morning before Aang's firebending lessons. It's the girl on the beach. It's the girl that sat by my side and brought me back to life. It's the girl that gave me hope and she’s looking at me with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back in Ba Sing Se</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Suki! Look, here's another drawing.”</p><p>“At least I don’t look like I’m firebending in this one.” </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>“ I think you really improved from the last one Snoozels.”</p><p>“Thanks, Toph I-- Wait! That’s not fair!” </p><p>“Well, I think your drawing looks great Sokka!” </p><p>“Thank’s Aang, someone here appreciates my artistic specialties.” </p><p>Katara leans against me, picks up a teacup from the tray I’m holding, and mumbles, “Sokka keeps on drawing Suki’s head like a turnip.” </p><p>“What are you laughing about Jerkbender?” </p><p>“Tea?” I push the tray in their faces and they shut up. Uncle Iroh always told me, tea would be the solution to my problems, I guess I should have listened to him sooner. </p><p>……………………</p><p>I’m going to the washroom when I notice that the balcony's door is open. I’m going to close it when two figures stop me on my tracks. </p><p>Aang and Katara are facing each other, the sunset behind them. I’ve been punched a lot in my life but my heart has never been hit so hard. I silently push the door close and breathe out smoke. </p><p>……………………</p><p>We’re back in Ba sing Se, only this time we’re both wearing green. </p><p>“So uh this was your room, huh.”  </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>After I’d used the washroom, I escaped to my old room. Katara was passing by when she noticed my opened door and stepped in. </p><p>“It's much different from what you have in the Firenation.”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Your bed is way bigger, in the Firenation. Is what I mean.” </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” I reply with burning cheeks, my back to her. My feet did always dangle off the bed in Ba Sing Se, now that I think about it.   </p><p>“I still can’t believe you were a server.”</p><p>“Yeah, it feels like such a long time ago.” </p><p>“Aang tried to kiss me again,” Katara declares, folding and unfolding her hands. </p><p>“Again?” </p><p>“Well, he kissed me two times. He first tried when we were in the Cave of two lovers because if we didn’t kiss we would be trapped in there, but it didn’t happen.”  </p><p>“What ?”</p><p>“The actual first time was before the invasion of the Black Sun. The last time was during the play’s intermission.” Katara plays with her mother’s necklace. “They weren't kisses, more like pecs. Oh no, I’m doing a horrible job explaining this. “</p><p>“Okay,” I say dumbfoundedly.  </p><p>My insides are crumbling. I knew this was going to happen. Who was I kidding? Just because she’s nice and became your friend doesn’t mean anything. I’m so fucking stupid.</p><p>Katara takes a deep breath, “Aang didn’t kiss me today.” </p><p>I blink.</p><p>“Zuko, I didn’t want him to kiss me.” Katara cups my scarred cheek. “I didn’t want to kiss him because I like somebody else.”  </p><p>She looks at me and I stare back. Her eyes flutter to the ground in a very non-Katara way. </p><p>“Katara?” </p><p>She looks back up, goes on her tippy toes, pulls my face close, and presses her lips on mine. </p><p>After the initial shock, I let my hands fall on her waist. My lips mold against hers, and they’re soft and better than anything I could have imagined.</p><p>When we break apart, she chuckles pushing aside my bangs and then her features somber. </p><p>“I don't want you to think that I only like you because you jumped in front of a lightning bolt.” </p><p>“Umm, okay?” Honestly, I hadn’t thought about it that way. </p><p>Her eyebrow arches. </p><p>“I like you too.” And then I kiss her.</p><p> ……………………</p><p> </p><p>“I like what we have, it's between us and only ours. No expectations, right?”</p><p>“No expectations,” I repeat.  </p><p>So that’s what we do, we keep what we have a secret. We don’t want to surprise the world with our relationship. The world is already in a destructive state, a tread of peace is what’s keeping it together.  </p><p>Nor do we want Aang to go into Avatar mode.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <strong>Goodbyes and New Beginnings </strong></p><p>We’d said our goodbyes in the privacy of my rooms after our last healing session but that doesn’t stop the ache in my chest. A different kind of ache. </p><p> 	When Sokka lets go of my arm, Katara pushes her brother aside and knocks into my chest. </p><p>“Remember to apply the salve of your burn every night,” she mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka rolls his eyes and goes to help Aang load his supplies on Appa. </p><p>“And no firebending training until at least one more month!” </p><p>“I know. I’ll remember, I promise.” </p><p>In the quiet presence of my room I told Katara; I would take care of myself but she had to promise to do the same for herself.  </p><p>She looks up, her eyes fall on my lips and she takes a step back. Katara’s already hugged me longer than appropriate. </p><p>“Have a safe trip.” </p><p>She nods. “Keep in touch, okay?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Katara! The ship is going to leave without you! How am I supposed to explain to Gran-Gran that you stayed in the Fire Nation?” Sokka screams from the dock of the ship. </p><p>“One minute Sokka!” She turns around yelling back. </p><p>Katara grabs my hand, squeezes it, stares into my eyes and lets go. </p><p>I watch her run up to the boat. I watch her and Sokka argue as the ship’s anchor lifts. I watch her as she waves. I watch as the ship becomes a distant spot in the distance.</p><p>“Don’t worry Sifu Hotman, we’ll see them soon.” Aang places his hand on my shoulder. </p><p>And all I can do is smile at him. </p><p>……………………</p><p> </p><p>That night I sit on my balcony talking to the moon, knowing she’s there listening on the other side, talking to me too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I'm planning on posting a few works that would be apart of the same AU/series. So look out for that;) </p><p> *Some decisions *<br/>-My girl Katara told Aang she was confused and wasn't ready to start a relationship during the war THAT is why I respected her decision </p><p>-This piece was inspired by Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars and tumblr posts I've read about ATLA </p><p> </p><p>Also thank for the kudos and comments from the precious chapter!! Comment down and tell me how you like this chapter. Again thank you for reading :) </p><p>Stay safe, wash your hands and wear your masks</p><p>-F.C</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey again,  if you've read up to here, thank you ! I hope you enjoyed the read. I had fun writing this and I might write another chapter to wrap things up (maybe then these lovebirds will actually kiss;) ) I hope ya'll are staying safe during the pandemic and washing your hands.  </p><p>Again thank's for reading and stay safe. </p><p>ps: I would love constructive criticism( comments are welcome) </p><p>F.C</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>